Une histoire de blog
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: NOOB. Omega Zell et Gaea se détestent, c'est bien connu. Mais cette dernière à quelque chose que lui n'a pas pour l'embêter : Son blog. Alors elle ne manqua pas une occasion pour l'utiliser et ainsi mettre Zell dans des situations... Embarrassantes. (Sous-entendus de Fantömegazell)


**Auteur** : Nahira

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Olydri et les personnages présents appartiennent tous à Fabien Fournier. Rien à part l'histoire narrée ne m'appartient.

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Sous-entendus de Fantömegazell

 _Coucou~ Encore un OS sur Noob~ Celui là je l'avais écris le 15 juillet pour mon défi 1 jour/1 OS de cet été. J'en avais déjà fais un l'année dernière avec pour thème la mort, cette année je fais la même chose mais sur les émotions et les sentiments. Cette fois, j'avais décidé de ne pas posté mon recueil sur puisque certains de mes OS sont sur des fandoms limite inconnus ou sont des écrits originaux avec mes OCs, du coup vous ne pourrez retrouvez ces textes que sur mon twitter en tweetlonger ^^ Mais celui là j'ai décidé de le posté pour la communauté Noob du site qui a été créé, il y a pas assez de fic sur ce fandom je trouve! Du coup voilà~_

 _Sachez donc que cet OS avait été écrit avec comme émotion d'inspiration : l'embarras. Voilà~_

 _PS :Il se déroule pendant la saison 4 de Noob, aux tout débuts d'Omega Zell dans la guilde Justice. Sur ce, bonne lecture~_

* * *

Une histoire de Blog

« Gaea, tu vas me retirer ça de suite !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Ça t'arrive de ne pas tout prendre au sérieux ? A moins que justement ce ne soit très sérieux pour toi…

\- Arrête avec tes allusions yaoi et retire-moi ces dessins de ton blog !

\- Mais quel rabat-joie ! Bon, comme je suis de bonne humeur, je veux bien accéder à ta requête… Pour 10 000 crédits.

\- Vipère.

\- Allons Omega Zell, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! »

L'assassin marmonna plusieurs insultes alors qu'il donnait les crédits convoités à l'invocatrice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver avec ses plans tordus ! Elle ne payait rien pour attendre !

« Merci ! C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi !

\- Va retirer tout ça ! »

Elle ricana et mit quelques instants pour retirer ce qu'elle avait posté sur son blog le matin même avant de revenir.

« Et que je ne revoie plus des choses pareilles sur ton blog !

\- Contente de voir que tu suis si assidument mes activités. »

Zell ne répondit rien et se détourna de sa Némésis afin de rejoindre sa guilde avec qui il était déjà en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour garder sa dignité. Quelle idée d'aller poster des choses pareilles ?! Et si Fantöm tombait dessus hein ? Il serait définitivement fichu ! Un jour il se vengerait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Saphir allait déjà lui botter les fesses pour son retard, autant ne pas aggraver les choses…

Le plus important c'était que le blog avait été nettoyé et que Fantöm ne pourra plus tomber dessus. C'est ce qui le réconforta pendant les remontrances de Saphir et sa corvée de tri dans le coffre de guilde…

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Morgan ralluma son ordinateur tôt ce matin-là. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, il allait enfin pouvoir participer à une quête avec les autres membres de la guilde Justice et _surtout_ avec Fantöm ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il ne voulait surtout pas être en retard ! C'était le bon moment pour donner une bonne impression à son idole !

Mais avant, il fit son petit rituel. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se rendait sur le blog de Gaea fréquemment pour vérifier ce qu'elle postait. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il se sentait obligé de le faire depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'amusait à le tourner en ridicule avec ses dessins et histoires à l'eau de rose. Heureusement, depuis sa petite transaction, elle avait cessé ses délires, alors il espérait bientôt pouvoir arrêter sa petite surveillance…

Et… Perdu. En rouvrant son blog, il découvrit qu'elle l'avait mis à jour avec… Une page de BD des plus explicites et ridicule sur son hypothétique couple avec Fantöm. Elle avait recommencé la grognasse ! Il vit –et devint– rouge et il quitta la page pour se connecter au plus vite au jeu. Elle allait l'entendre ! Heureusement qu'il avait pris de l'avance sur son rendez-vous !

Dès son avatar matérialisé, il se mit à rechercher Gaea un peu partout. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si elle était connectée, ce qui lui valut une magnifique perte de temps…

Enfin, alors que l'heure tournait et qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Gaea se connecta et il la retrouva enfin ! Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il le retenait de l'envoyer au cimetière avec son Omega Slash.

« Toi !

\- Mais t'es une vraie sangsue ma parole !

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus remettre de yaoi sur nous sur ton blog !

\- Je vais vraiment commencer à croire que tu le lis tous les jours.

\- Enlève ça !

\- Je fais encore ce que je veux avec mon site je te signale !

\- Je t'ai donné 10 000 crédits pour arrêter tes stupidités alors- !

\- Tu m'as donné 10 000 crédits pour que je retire ce que j'avais déjà posté, nuance ! »

L'assassin serra les poings et les dents tant il était énervé. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle vienne l'emmerder celle-là !

Mais il prit sur lui pour tenter de se calmer. Et un simple coup d'œil sur son horloge lui permit d'atteindre cet exploit. Il était en retard. Evidemment. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle prévoyait tout à l'avance pour toujours le mettre dans des situations délicates.

« Bon d'accord.

\- Pardon ?

\- Combien tu veux pour retirer ta BD ET arrêter de poster n'importe quoi sur moi. »

Gaea lui offrit l'un de ses sourires les plus satisfaits et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre… Quand une autre voix féminine se manifesta. Zell se tendit immédiatement.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Heu… »

Saphir, Heimdal, Istos et Fantöm. Parfait, rien ne pouvait arriver de pire.

« La moindre des choses quand on t'invite à participer aux instances serait d'arriver à l'heure !

\- Mais heu, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

\- C'est de la mienne peut-être ?

\- C'est Gaea !

\- Hé oh ! On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas beau de rejeter la faute sur les autres ?, s'offusqua l'invocatrice.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas poster des choses pareilles sur ton blog !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit d'aussi horrible pour te mettre dans des états pareils ?, demanda Heimdal, un peu désespéré.

\- Je vous invite à jeter un petit coup d'œil !, dit alors aussitôt Gaea avec un air parfaitement enthousiaste.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !, s'horrifia Zell. »

Mais trop tard, les plus curieux avaient déjà jeté un coup d'œil sur ce qui dérangeait tant Omega Zell. Ca eut le don d'en exaspérer certains et d'en amuser d'autres. Au plus grand embarras de Morgan qui lui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine derrière son écran. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire cette morue ?! Elle avait tout manigancé c'était obligé ! Il espérait sincèrement que Fantöm n'ait pas voulu vérifier mais son air amusé ne pouvait que démentir ses espoirs. C'était fichu ! Comment il allait le regarder maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il voudra seulement lui parler avec des images pareilles en tête ?!

« Bon on a assez perdu de temps pour des futilités pareilles ! On y va ! Et tu as bien de la chance pour que je tolère encore ta présence malgré ton manque de ponctualité !, s'impatienta Saphir en s'éloignant dans un regard noir. »

Les autres la suivirent et Zell envoya un regard qui voulait absolument tout dire à Gaea. Elle allait le payer !

Il suivit le groupe, légèrement en retrait, encore bien trop secoué et torturé par ses craintes. La seule chose qui put le sortir de ses pensées fut une main qui se pose sur son épaule accompagnée d'une voix grave et familière à côté de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer pour si peu tu sais. »

Et Fantöm le laissa après ces quelques mots en lui adressant un sourire, le secouant davantage mais le rassurant du même coup. Zell ne savait pas dans quel sens prendre cette phrase, mais il préféra se contenter de la partie explicite. Rien n'allait changer entre eux.

Et il reprit des couleurs.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review ? :3_


End file.
